A Little Cuddle Time
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: Everyone needs a little cuddle time. "You think we should wake them up?" Kat chuckled as he watched Tygra and his "mate" cuddle. "No Kat, let's let them sleep." Cheetara giggled next to him.


Standard disclaimers apply…as usual

A Little Cuddle Time

"Mmm- Cheetara."

"Mmm. Mhmm." 4 cats tried to hold in their giggles.

"Mmm, I love it when you purr like that." It took a super human amount of self-control for Cheetara not to burst at the adorable sight in front of her. The Thundercats stopped to rest last night in a small woodland area on their way to the next stone. Panthro, Cheetara, Kit, Kat, and Snarf were all up preparing breakfast or cleaning up the campsite, but their "glorious" leader and his "fearless" 2nd in command were still asleep, or rather currently cuddling…with each other.

Lion-O had thrown himself haphazardly over Tygra, with his nose buried in the older cat's neck while Tygra's cheek rested on Lion-O's head and his hand gently stroked up and down the lion's side, causing the younger brother to purr. Needless to say the rest of the cats knew this would be "purrrfect" blackmail material, and none of them were going to miss a second of it. Panthro had to bite his lip to keep from falling to pieces and Kat looked like a balloon ready to pop. Cheetara thought it was time to end their playful catnap; they really needed to get going. She carefully stalked up to the tiger's exposed ear and gave it a light scratch, something she knew he enjoyed from the numerous times she had to wake him out of his death grip around her stomach. For such an arrogant cat he really did love his cuddle time. Tygra's ear flicked and he took a deep breath but just went right back to snuggling into his little brother.

"Tygra, time to wake up." She gently whispered into his ear. No response. Ok, the cheetah huffed, they'd have to do this the hard way.

"Tygra, I love you so much, you make my fur stand straight up on end." She teased him using her "bedroom" voice as he loved to call it. That got his attention.

"Me-yow, I love you, Kitten." He pulled "her" (Lion-O) closer to his body but thankfully didn't do anything he normally would have done had they been alone. He simply just licked "her" head then nipped "her" ear.

"Mmmm, I love you too." Lion-O snuggled closer to the big source of warmth; he looked as content as if someone had given him a big bowl of cream and a ball of yarn. Both cats stiffened in their sleep but Lion-O was the first one to open his eyes. Tygra's eyes soon followed and both cats made eye contact, sleep still clouding their vision.

"_1, 2, 3.." _Panthro mentally counted.

"Ahh!" They both screamed and bolted for opposite sides of the campsite. Any further attempts to hold in laughter were shot to hell as all the cats, save the early morning cuddlers, burst into fits of hysteria. Tygra leaned on a tree coughing up a hair ball while Lion-O struggled to get the trail of saliva off his ear.

"Ugh, I licked him!" Tygra whined, while trying to get a piece of hair off of his tongue.

"Yeah! We know, we saw!" Kat rolled on the floor clutching his stomach.

"It's not that funny." Lion-O grumbled.

"Maybe not to you, but then again, you didn't see it how we did!" Panthro spurted out, falling down next to the male kitten. Cheetara tried to reign in her laughter, and after failing 3 times, managed to get herself under control enough to speak without sputtering out trails of spit.

"Ok guys, let's calm down. We need to get going if we want to get any closer to the stone." She smiled as everyone dusted themselves off and boarded the Thundertank.

While everyone watched the scenery pass by, Tygra grabbed Cheetara and ducked into one of the darkened corners in the tank's hull. The tiger pushed her into the wall and held her there by her shoulders, pressing his body full against hers, soliciting a moan from her lips. He pressed his thigh deeper between legs and nuzzled her neck.

"That wasn't very nice." Tygra growled, licking up and down the main artery of her neck. Cheetara bit back a moan as her breathing increased slightly; her mate definitely had the advantage in their little game of cat and mouse.

"Aww but you two looked so adorable, I just didn't have the heart to wake you." She giggled and then groaned as he pushed her deeper into the chilled wall.

"I much rather would have been snuggling into you." The sexy tiger growled running his hands down her shoulders and over her breast.

"Feeling these pressed against me." He squeezed her delicate globes.

"Tygra-"Her moan rang throughout the room. Her breath came in pants against his slickening body as she pressed herself more firmly into his hands.

"Like that?"

"You know I do." She growled back as he smirked against her skin. Cheetara groaned when he picked her up by her rear and settled her over his growing manhood. He barely allowed her to feel the sweet pressure against her core, holding her cruelly above him. Tygra raised his head from the mark he created on her neck and kissed her firmly on the lips, finally allowing her to slide down on him. During their fierce battle of tongues he dry humped her through their clothes, their hips dancing in tuned rhythm as their tongues in their fight for dominance. With their lungs begging for air they had to break their kiss. Tygra gently lowered her to her feet, knowing if they continued he'd have her screaming so loud Addicus and Kaynar could follow the echoes to find them. Cheetara growled at the loss of heat but was silenced when her mate gently licked her cheek then wiggled their noses together.

"We'll wait until everyone's asleep." Tygra bit out harshly, trying to control his raging ardor.

"Mmm, fine but you better take advantage of tonight." His cheetah pushed him off her and began making her way to the stairs where everyone else resided.

"And why is that?" He smirked as he crossed his hands over his chest

"Because you'll be going into heat soon." She smiled as she watched the smirk fall from his face; a look of horror replacing it.

"You mean heat as in heat, heat?" His voice went up a few octaves. How could he forget about that, oh yeah, his mate was a very insatiable lover, seeing as her heat occurred all year, but his was the time when he really got…feisty.

"Mmhmm."

"As in when you'll smell the most delectable to me?" His voice cracked.

"Yes Tygra, that heat."

"You mean to tell me that you're cutting me off…for 3 months?"

"Yup, until your done and then we can go back to our regular schedule." Cheetara smiled at the look of unbelief on his face.3 months was going to be hell for both of them, but they couldn't risk his appetite getting them in a position she really couldn't afford to be in with their mission going on.

"But…but..but Kitten that's 3 months!" He exclaimed.

"Aww my big cat can count." She teased, she could tell he was getting a little angered. She turned her back to him and began walking again.

"You can't even go a week!" He growled, wondering how well intimidation would work on her. He strolled up to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back to his chest and dropped his head, smelling her alluring scent. He pushed his throbbing groin to her butt, knowing she was just as insatiable as he was. He smirked on her neck when she let out a gasp of pleasure then a cry of despair.

"Tygra," Her voice softened," we can't risk it. It's dangerous for us to be mating now, just think how risky it is if you're in heat." She turned to him, placing her hands onto his cheeks and searched his eyes.

"We can be careful." He whispered in her ear.

"And what if I became pregnant, then what Tygra? I wouldn't have the strength to induce an abortion, I couldn't do that to our litter-"

"I'd never ask you to! How could you think I would want you to do that to my seed?" He turned his back to her and walked away. He perched his arm on the steel wall then rested his head on his forearm. She walked up to him and felt his muscles bunch with tension when she leaned against him.

"Tygra I know you wouldn't ask that." Cheetara wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek to his back. Neither one of them wanted to have this conversation, but both knew they had to; with how many times they made love when they had the chance, they had to have some kind of agreement when that fateful time came; the time when he knew if she was near he wouldn't have the strength to control himself from taking her, not caring if it was in front of Lion-O, or the kittens for that matter. Heat was always a testy time for him, especially when he was in a palace full of willing pretty females practically throwing themselves at him. He'd always been able to pull out, because he had no desire to father a litter with anyone but **her**. Tygra turned to his beautiful wife and could see the worry in her eyes. He smiled gently to her and pulled her close while he leaned back on the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist and head. He kissed the top of her head and played with the ends of her hair; his favorite pass time…ok his favorite pass time after he'd made love to her.

"You know I'd love nothing more than to father your litter." He smiled down at her. She smiled in his chest and mumbled a reply.

"What?" He snickered loosening her so he could hear her clearly this time.

"I said that I wouldn't want anyone else." She smiled up at him. With an exchange of 'I love yous' the two grown cats stayed locked in each other's embrace until they heard a call from upstairs.

"You two act more like lovebirds than cats, c'mon we found another village!" Kat's voice rang down to them. They both laughed as they untangled themselves, it seems that for now at least, their little cuddle time was at an end.

A/N: Ok I'm officially obsessed with TyChee, they are by far the easiest couple for me to write..ever! I started this one shot out light and airy then transitioned to a more "serious" mood in order to set up for "Insatiable" my 3 shot series . I haven't decided yet if I'm going to use Cat and Cub or if I'm going to create my own cubs. hehe decisions, decisions . Si=o hope you enjoyed this and thank you to everyone's nice comments about my interpretation of TyChee's relationship!


End file.
